The Talk
by kittykatty342
Summary: What happens when Bella and Edward are forced to give 7-year-old Renesmee "the talk"? How will Renesmee react to this new information? And what will the rest of the family have to say about this? Read to find out! Crack-fic. Rated M for language, sexual themes, and some crude humor. Lemons in future chapters. You do not have to read them. Complete.
1. Wakeup Call

**Unfortunately, I do not own _Twilight_ or any characters associated with the series. I'm just a fan. **

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! This is my first fanfic: be gentle. Constructive criticism  
helps. This story takes place about 3 years after _Breaking Dawn. _Rated M for language, sexual themes, and some crude humor. Enjoy! ~ **

* * *

**RPOV**

"Jacob! What are you doing here?!" I screamed as I woke up to find him in the corner of my room, his pants down - _what was that in his hand?_

"Oh my god, Renesmee, I- I thought you were sleeping!" He whispered, frantically trying to pull up his pants.

I looked over to my princess alarm clock on my bedside table. In big, pink, pretty numbers, it read 1:14am.

"What the _heck, _Jacob? It's too early for you to be here!" I said through clenched teeth. How _dare_ he interrupt my beauty sleep?

"I- I'm sorry! I'll just go-" he stuttered.

"Daddy! Mommy!" I yelled as loud as my 7-year-old body could. He knew I hated to be woken up, and Daddy would surely yell at him for disturbing me.

In a matter of seconds, my bedroom door jerked open and my father rushed into the room, wearing only his boxer-shorts and a look of horror. His bright-topaz eyes went wide as he took in the scene before him. He stood, frozen in place, while Jacob swiftly climbed out of my window. _No! Come back! Let him yell at you for waking me up! _Moments later, my mother appeared, hair-ruffled, and hugged by a thin white satin nightgown.

"What's wrong, Edward?" she asked my father, panic evident in her voice.

"Renesmee," he motioned for me to come to him. When I did so, he gently took my hand in his and placed it upon my mother's cheek. "Show her," he whispered, his voice plain.

I began to replay the actions that had taken place over the last 10 seconds in my head, eyes closed in concentration, and eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

**BPOV**

It had only been a few seconds since Edward and I were so rudely interrupted from our "alone time", but when we heard our daughter's voice calling for us, we both knew we would have to stop. She sounded irritated and upset, which is why it's no surprise that Edward, after reluctantly pulling away from me and sliding into his boxers, was out of my sight and headed down the hall towards her room in less than half of a second. I stood up in a flash, eager to know what was going on, and threw on the closest thing I could find: lying on the floor next to our bed was the white satin nightgown that Alice had given me for Christmas last year. I had always thought that I would never be up for wearing any type of lingerie when I was with Edward, but I had decided to give it a try when he requested it a few nights ago.

After hurriedly pulling on the silky nightgown, I ran to my daughter's bedroom to find a very confused Renesmee sitting up in her bed while Edward was staring at her bedroom's open window, wide-eyed and frozen in place.

A wave of panic shot through my body. "What's wrong, Edward?" I pressed.

"Renesmee," he motioned for her to come forward. Edward stared at me intently while he lifted my darling daughter's hand to my left cheek. "Show her," he whispered, and she closed her eyes.

I couldn't believe what she was showing me. I thought perhaps it would be a nightmare she had, or maybe she had even wet the bed, but this: this was horrifying.

The amount of confusion she had was evident in the memory- that I was sure of. She _was_ only physically 7 years old, after all. And Edward and I had agreed that it would be best to give her "the talk" when her body resembled that of a 13-year-old. Damn Jacob for making us do this while she was still so young!

She showed me how she had felt when she realized that she had been disturbed from her "beauty sleep". Frustration. "_How dare he?_" I couldn't help but laugh at her logic. But then she showed me the way she had felt when she saw Jacob with his… erm… _private area_ grasped within his hand, and all traces of humor disappeared. It was pure confusion. "_What was that?" _She asked me, without breathing a word from her lips.

"Uhm... uh… it's… just um…" I drew a blank. What was I supposed to tell her?

Edward, having no doubt heard what she had just silently asked me, inhaled sharply and finally spoke, rescuing me from the conversation at hand.

**EPOV**

"Uhm, Renesmee, love, why don't you go ahead and get a few of grandma Esme's cookies from the pantry and wait for us in the living room? We'll answer any questions you have once your mother and I discuss some things. Alright, sweetie?"

_"Oh my god, thank you, Edward," _I heard my wife's thoughts as she let down her mental shield for a moment.

"Okay, Daddy," Renesmee responded. Before she left the room, she came up to me and hugged my legs. I couldn't stifle the chuckle that escaped my lips as I scooped her up and hugged her tighter in my arms. Her thoughts about the current situation were so innocent; I hated to take that away from her, and I hated that my little baby girl was being taken further and further away from me every single day.

_"I wonder what that was in Jacob's hand," she thought. "Maybe it was a new toy! Maybe he was trying to wrap it and I woke up and ruined his surprise! Or, maybe it was a microphone. It looked like one, right? Maybe he was going to sing to me! I'll have to apologize for yelling at him later. Oh! Did he just say cookies? Yummy!"_

I planted a soft kiss on her forehead before finally releasing her onto the sand-colored floor of our cottage.

"Cookies, cookies, cookies!" she chanted as she dashed out of her room.

"Only 3 cookies, Hun!" Bella called over her shoulder to Renesmee. Then she turned to face me and I knew that if she still had blood coursing through her veins, her face would've been cherry-red and her heart would've been beating a mile a minute.

"I'm gonna kill him! What the _hell_ was he thinking? What is wrong with that stupid, arrogant, self-centered, son of a bitch?!" She said to me, her voice rising as her sentence drew to a close.

She was _pissed. _I had never, _ever_ seen her like this before. She wasn't even like this when I had left her for nearly 6 months while she was still human! I honestly thought that she would never want to see me again after what I had put her through. But, as usual, Bella's response was the exact opposite of what I had expected.

I had hated the feeling I got when I thought that she had loathed me. Hated the fact that she had every right to be angry with me.

And in that moment, for the first time in my existence, I actually felt bad for Jacob Black. But why should I feel bad? _He_ was the one that was _masturbating _to my 7-year-old daughter! _He_ was the one that violated the home and the privacy of my child! _My child!_

He would pay. There was no doubting it. The only uncertainty in the matter was _how _he would pay. I could always call Emmett... He would surely get the job done.

No. This was a matter _I _would deal with. Me. This was _my_ daughter. _My_ family. And he would pay by _my _means of punishment.

But I couldn't worry about that now. I had to worry about explaining to my daughter what she had just seen. I had to give "_the talk_" to my 7-year-old daughter. _Oh God. Why?_

"Bella, you need to calm down. We can't possibly explain any of this to Renesmee if either one of us is angry."

"What are we going to do, Edward? We can't tell her the truth! She's only 3!" She was in hysterics.

"Bella, she may be 3, but she has the body and mind of a 7-year-old."

"I don't care! She's still too young!" She may be a vampire now, but she's still my stubborn Bella.

I took her face in my hands. "Love, believe me, I don't like the idea of this any more than you do. But Renesmee is waiting. She deserves to be told the truth." I leaned in and placed a soft kiss against her lips.

Her reaction to my touch shocked me. Immediately, she stood up on her toes and knotted her hand in my hair. When I pulled back due to my surprise, I couldn't stifle the smile that spread across my face at her pouting expression: the smile that I knew for a fact overwhelmed her on a level that I'll never be able to understand. The smile that always seemed to get her to agree with me- whatever the situation may have been.

Without breaking eye contact, she held out her hand and I took it in mine. "Okay", she said so quietly that a human wouldn't have been able to hear. We walked out of Renesmee's pink-painted bedroom, down the hall, and towards our own shared bedroom.

We both quickly pulled on our robes and treaded into the living room.

When Renesmee had grown to have the physical appearance of a 6-year-old, Bella had brought the subject matter up: When would we tell her about things like this? We had both agreed to wait until she represented that of a 13-year-old. It was for this reason that I'd never even thought about what I would say to her when the time came. Would a straight-forward approach be best? Or would explaining everything in great detail be better? I loathed going into this situation so unprepared, but I was out of time, and Renesmee was waiting.

God, help me.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? All advice is greatly appreciated. I will hopefully be posting the next chapter in a few days as of 8/7/12.****  
****Thanks again! R&R!**

**Peace out yo~**


	2. What's the Big Deal?

**Unfortunately, I do not own ****_Twilight_**** or any characters associated with the series. I'm just a fan. **

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! This is my first fanfic: be gentle. Constructive criticism  
helps. This story takes place about 3 years after ****_Breaking Dawn. _****Rated M for language, sexual themes, and some crude humor. Enjoy! ~ **

* * *

**RPOV**

I sat on the couch in the living room with a cookie in my mouth and two more on the plate in front of me. As I chewed, I wondered why daddy looked so stunned when he saw that Jacob woke me up. It's not _that_ big of a deal… he was just coming over to play like he does every day, right? While I was busy pondering over what Daddy's problem was, I couldn't help but feel like Jacob was going to be in big trouble with Mommy and Daddy. When I showed Mommy that Jacob was in my room, she looked really, _really_ mad! But why? He didn't do anything… he was just trying to be nice, right? _Right?_ I didn't do anything to upset her, did I?

"No, Renesmee, you did nothing wrong. Please don't think that way," Daddy answered my unspoken question as he entered the living room while holding Mommy's hand.

Then why does she look so angry… and scared?

"Love, she's just worried about you, that's all," He assured me.

He took a seat next to me, picked me up, and put me on his lap so that Mommy could sit down. Then, he reached over to the coffee table, procured a cookie from the plate, and handed it to me.

"What kind of cookies did you get, darling?" Mommy asked. She still looked like she was about to get up and run out of the room screaming in fear.

"Chocolate chip! It's my favorite kind, Momma. Can we make some together tomorrow? Daddy can help too! And we can-" Daddy put two icy-cold fingers on my lips and spoke.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down, Nessie! Of course we can make cookies together tomorrow, but right now, we need to talk about… something else," His face almost had a representation of… what was it? Could it be _fear?_ But Daddy wasn't afraid of anything! What could possibly have this effect on him? I stuffed the cookie in my mouth and he looked over at Mommy.

"Renesmee, what your father and I are about to tell you might be very… confusing, but you need to understand this," Her voice cracked on the last word.

Confusing? Oh! Was she talking about the gift in Jacob's hand earlier? I wonder what it was!

"That's exactly why we're here, Renesmee. To tell you what that was in Jacob's hand," He grimaced when he said Jacob's name.

"No, Daddy, don't ruin his surprise." I didn't want to know what it was yet. I wanted to wait until he was ready to give the present to me before I knew anything about it.

"Love, I'm sorry to tell you, but that wasn't a gift in his hand. Or a microphone." He had a slight smile threatening to take over his face now. _What was so funny?_

Mommy spoke now. "Honey, do you remember when you were really little, and you asked where babies came from? And Daddy and I told you that we'd tell you when you were a bit older?"

"Yes… Oh, my gosh! Was Jacob gonna give me a baby?!" This is so exciting! A _real live baby!_ Just for me!

"No!" They both said, well, almost yelled, at the same time. They both looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh… okay." My eyes were stating to water. _Why did they yell at me?_

Two hands were on my cheeks now, frantically wiping away the tears that were beginning to fall. "Oh, Renesmee, love, I'm sorry. Your mother and I didn't mean to yell. Please stop crying," he begged as he continued to wipe the tears from my eyes. I began to sob.

"I just… don't know why… you yelled at me…" I spoke through my sobs.

"Nessie, we're both just very stressed at the moment. _Please _calm down," my mother pleaded. She stood up and ran into the kitchen. Daddy was still wiping away my tears when she came back a few seconds later with a glass of water in one hand and my favorite fuzzy Cinderella blanket in the other. "We aren't mad at you- we have no reason to be."

She wrapped me up in the blanket and sat down next to me again, holding the glass up to my lips so that I could drink. After a few gulps of water, she took away the glass and put it on the coffee table.

"Are you mad at Jakey?" I couldn't let them be mad a Jake. If it weren't for me yelling for my parents when I saw him in my room, we could be playing with barbies right now.

"Yes, love, but you must understand that we aren't mad at him because of what _you_ did. We're mad at him for what _he_ was doing," Daddy explained.

"What _was_ he doing, then?" I asked.

Mommy and Daddy exchanged pained glances at each other. Then, finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Daddy took a deep breath and spoke.

"Nessie, when a man and a woman fall in love with each other… what do they do?" He started.

"They get married, like you and Mommy," I answered.

"That's right," he cooed. "But there is also a way that they can… _show_ their love for each other," He continued, looking up to Mommy.

"Like kissing?" I questioned.

"Exactly. And they're not only showing their love by… what they're doing, but also by giving the person they love… pleasure," Mommy said.

"Pleasure?" Jake was going to give me pleasure? What was wrong with that?

I heard Daddy growl a little.

"Yes. You see… well… hmmm," She stuttered. Then she stood and looked over at Daddy. "Edward, I'm going to go get one of Carlisle's books from the main house. I'll be back in a minute," and with that, she took off. The front door had barely closed when Daddy leaned over, grabbed the last cookie off of the plate, and held it up to my lips. I took the cookie in my mouth and we laughed.

I lifted my hand to his face when we had quieted down.

_What book did Mommy go to get?_

"I think she went to get one that would help us explain things a bit easier. It's very difficult to attempt to tell you these details," he told me.

A few seconds passed, and Mommy came back into the living room with a book in her hands. She opened it up to a page that had apparently been bookmarked. "Okay," she started. "_This _is what Jake had in his hand, Nessie." She came and sat down next to Daddy and me while she held out the book for me to see.

The diagram on the page was a man. His hair was too short and his muscles were too big to be a girl. Half of his body had skin on it, and the rest showed how the muscles, organs, and bones in the human body looked under the surface. My eyes traveled from his upper body to his abdomen, and then down to his lower body where Mommy's finger was planted on the page. I followed the line that was attached to this strange organ, and the label read _P-en-is. _I had been learning to sound out my words with Auntie Alice lately. I thought she was really proud of me when I had gotten the hang of it.

Daddy stiffened next to me. I wonder why? Was this… _P-en-is_… a bad word?

"No, Renesmee… I just… wasn't quite expecting you to read that," he confessed.

"Well… what does it do?" I asked.

Daddy took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Nessie, you know how you have… a pee-pee? Well, this is kind of… well… a man's… pee-pee," he said swiftly as if he just wanted to get it over with.

Mommy spoke next.

"And when a man and woman love each other, and only after they get married, the man… sort of… well…" she broke off.

Why in the _world_ was this so hard for them to tell me? Why couldn't they just get it over with and I could go back to bed? I was beginning to get irritated. They could tell _me_ anything, just like I could tell _them_ anything, right?

Daddy looked at me with pain and embarrassment evident in his eyes. "The man puts his _penis-" _he grimaced at the word, "-into the woman's pee-pee, which is called a _vagina_," he added.

Was that it? What was so special about that?

"And it feels good?" I asked.

"Yes. It's called sex. And it's also how babies are made. But Renesmee, listen to me. When you grow up, and you fall in love, you _cannot_ do this until you are married. Do you understand?" he said, his voice stern.

"Yes, Daddy. But that still doesn't answer my question. What was Jake doing with his _p-en-is _in his hand?" I asked, still confused.

"Well, just like it feels good to have sex, boys will sometimes make _themselves_ feel good by… sort of… pretending that their hand is… a woman," Mommy explained, her lips turning into a smile towards the end of the sentence.

Daddy chuckled.

"Oh, okay," I said, finally understanding what this whole mess was about. Maybe now I can go back to bed… I yawned just at the thought.

I closed my eyes and cuddled up into Daddy's chest. The last thing I remember was being tucked into my bed while my parents whispered "I love you" into my ear.

* * *

**A/N: Awwwww… how cute! It all really gets serious from here on out, though. Remember Jacob? The whole reason for this conversation? Yeah. He still needs to be punished... **

**Tell me what you think about the story so far! If the next chapter isn't posted by 8/12/13, then I will not be able to post it until at least 8/19/12. I'm going on vacation. BOOYAH.**** R&R!**

**Peace out yo~**


	3. Distractions

**Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own ****_Twilight, _****and neither do you. **

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! This is my first fanfic: be gentle. Constructive criticism  
helps. This story takes place about 3 years after ****_Breaking Dawn. _****Rated M for language, sexual themes, and some crude humor. **

**Thanks a bunch for following my story! It makes me want to post the chapters ASAP. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! Any suggestions for further chapters are greatly appreciated. I still haven't quite decided how Jacob will be punished for his actions (as of 8/14/12)… so either PM me or review your ideas and they might just become part of the story! :D **

**Okay… I know I said that this chapter would be about Jacob getting punished for his actions… but I just couldn't decide what Bella and Edward should do about it. SOOO… while I consult with my AWESOME, yet very WEIRD/PERVERTED friend Julia, here's just a little something I put together while sitting in bed on my superkalafragalisticexpealad otious cruise-vacation… thingy.**

**BEFORE YOU FREAK OUT about this chapter being WAY too long, let me just say: I couldn't decide whether to do this in EPOV or BPOV, so I did both! It's the same line of events, just in different points of view. BPOV of the chapter is located directly after Edward's. (In my opinion, EPOV is better than BPOV)**

**WARNING: LEMONS AHEAD… Now you can't sue me for corrupting your mind! In fact… I don't even think you could sue me if I didn't warn you… but I decided to be nice and warn you anyway. So… you're welcome! :D **

***YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THIS CHAPTER TO FOLLOW THE STORY. SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH READING LEMONS.***

**Enjoy! ~**

* * *

**EPOV**

As I stood from my daughter's bedside after she had fallen asleep, I had only one thought: I had done it. I had _actually_ done it. I had explained to my daughter the facts of life. I had explained the most difficult thing imaginable to my little angel; with my wife's help, of course. I took her hand and lead her out of our daughter's bedroom, shutting the door behind me. We began to stroll down the hall and towards our bedroom.

"Oh my God…" Bella stuttered as we walked, her eyes wide. "I can't… believe… we did that…" She spoke slowly, drawing out each syllable of her words.

"I know," I said to her. "But it had to be done, Bella. It's better that she heard from us. She would've found out from Jacob anyway; he probably would've told her as soon as she asked."

I growled at the thought of Jacob attempting to tell Renesmee these details.

"What are we going to do about him? He will _not_ be getting away with this without punishment."

My self-control diminished as I thought about the very reason for the conversation that had just unraveled. What the _fuck_ was he thinking? Was he drunk? Was he on drugs? How the hell was I going to keep him away from my daughter until I figured out what I was going to do? What-

"Edward!" Bella was waving her free hand in front of my eyes and her face twisted in pain. We were standing in our bedroom now. As I snapped out of my internal trance, I realized that my grip on her hand had increased to an extreme amount of strength.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as I immediately loosened my grip of her fingers. She flinched as I picked up her hand delicately, attempting to avoid any unnecessary pain. I quickly examined it: It had a few cracks near the knuckles, but nothing serious; this would be healed within seconds.

"Bella, I can't tell you how sorry I am…"

"It's okay, Edward," she said as she watched her hand heal. "I know you didn't mean to. I could tell you were caught up in your thoughts."

"No, it's absolutely _not_ okay, Bella! I've caused you pain!"

"Edward, calm down. I'm fine. It didn't really hurt that bad anyway. See?" She held up her hand. "Not even a scratch."

"Not a scratch _left_," I corrected her.

"Edward…"

She turned into me and allowed her arms to rest on my shoulders as she put her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, completing our embrace, and kissed her hair.

God, how I loved her. I loved how she would forgive me for anything and everything I ever did wrong; even if I didn't think that I deserved her forgiveness. Even when I _knew_ I didn't deserve it.

I loved how she bit her lower lip when contemplating something important. I loved how her eyebrows furrowed and pulled together when she was lost in thought. I loved the way she interacted with our daughter, in a way that only a mother could.

I also greatly loved her smell; her scent. Without the tempting pull of her blood to distract me, I could fully appreciate it. I leaned down into her hair and inhaled deeply.

At this, she giggled while standing up on her tippy-toes and leaned in for a kiss. I chuckled against her as she did so.

We kissed gently for a moment, our mouths innocently roaming… and then roughly when our breathing began to get heavy and strained. I reached behind me -without breaking the kiss- to close and lock the bedroom door.

I knew that if I had heard the change in Renesmee's breathing and heartbeat that told me that she was awake, I would be able to stop: I always had. But I always did this, just as a precautionary measure. Just in case things between Bella and I got a bit… out of hand.

We walked, mid-kiss, over to the bed in the center of the room. Still without breaking the kiss, we occupied the bed, Bella lying under me. I reluctantly pulled away from her then to rip her robe from her body to reveal the sexy, silky, white-laced lingerie she had on under it. As I marveled over her fantastic figure, she sat up and tore my robe from my body as well. I pulled off my boxer-shorts in one swift motion and climbed back on top of her in order to kiss her again.

I traced her mouth with my tongue, and when she allowed me into it, my tongue explored the folds of her perfect entry.

I began to hear slight sounds of tearing fabric under me.

"No," I breathed in between the explorations of her mouth.

She stopped tearing her gown at once and whimpered against my mouth.

"I absolutely _love_ that piece of clothing, Bella," I growled against her beautiful face.

I could feel her lips pull into a smile as she understood what I meant by the word "no".

She sat up slowly, too slowly, and held her arms above her head as she stared into my eyes.

Oh. So she wanted to tease me like that, did she? Alright, then. I always won at these types of games, anyway.

Without breaking eye contact, I slowly pulled the gown up and over her head. Before it was even half-way to the ground, she had already slid back down onto the mattress and pulled my face back to hers.

Ha! I won. But I wasn't done teasing her just yet…

After another exploration of her mouth, I trailed kisses along her jaw line and down to her neck; right to the dip that I knew she loved for me to kiss. She let out a moan and entangled her hands into my hair as I continued my way down her body.

She arched her back into me and whimpered when I reached the valley between her breasts. She was ready- I had no doubt about it. But I wanted to see how far I could push her before she finally gave in and demanded me to make my entry.

I reached one of my hands up from her side and took hold of her right nipple in between my thumb and forefinger as I continued to trail more kisses down her body.

She gasped at the sensation, and panted as she spoke.

"E-Ed-Edward…" she stuttered.

I smiled against her smooth skin when I heard her.

"Yes, Love?" I questioned in between kisses, even though I knew what exactly what it was that she wanted.

"Please…" she whimpered.

"Please what, Bella?" I loved pleasing this woman.

"S-stop… t-teasing me…" she begged.

"I know nothing of what you're talking about, Bella. I am doing nothing of the sort," I told her, tightening my pinch of her nipple.

"Edwaaard…!"

She whimpered again before biting her lower lip, closing her eyes, and moving one of her hands into her hair, while she kept a death-grip entangled in mine with the other.

I was at her navel now, circling it with my tongue before dipping it in, and then moving lower, towards her arousal.

Her breathing picked up as my mouth moved closer and closer to her sex.

I let go of her nipple then, and brought my hand down to her wetness. She cried out slightly when my fingers stroked the powerful bundle of nerves above her entrance. She bit her lip again to prevent getting too loud, which only drove me further into wanting to tease her. As I continued to massage the powerhouse of her pleasure, I slipped a finger inside of her, and then another, and began moving them in and out of her tightness.

"Edwaaaaaaaard…" she moaned.

I almost did it then. I _almost_ lost it. I was so close to forgetting about the fact that I was teasing her and just letting myself loose onto her body. _Almost_.

I responded to her pleas by stroking her even harder, even faster, and my lips finally met with my hand at her sex. As my fingers continued to move in and out of her, my tongue replaced the finger messaging her clit, and darted in and out, each time hitting a new spot that ached for attention. She cried out each time my tongue touched her body.

Her breathing became hectic when I started sucking on her wonderful folds. The taste was sweet overall, with just a hint on tanginess to finish it off.

"Oh, God! I can't... Edward… please, Edward, please!" she screamed.

"Shhh, my love," I soothed as I continued my movements, now only slightly slower than before. "We wouldn't want to wake little Renesmee, now, would we?"

A small place in the back of my mind checked in on her. She was sound asleep, not having woken from the sounds I was causing Bella to create. I was sure that Emmett would tease me for this later, though… he would definitely be able to hear this from where he was at the main house…

She let out a huge groan at my continuous teasing, released my hair from her grip, and entangled it in her own luscious strands that covered her head.

Finally convinced that she'd had enough, I pulled my fingers from her and lifted my smiling face back up to hers. I kissed her for a moment more before moving my throbbing erection to her entrance.

"I love you so much, Bella," I said as I pushed into her. "So much…"

She moaned loudly as I entered her. She felt so tight and warm around my length. I continued to push into her until I hit her wall.

As soon as I was fully inside of her, she clenched tightly around me, eyes closed, arched her back, and opened her mouth to form a perfect "o", and I knew she had climaxed. I took pride in the fact that it was _me_ that brought her this pleasure. _I_ was the one that was able to manipulate her body so well…

I waited for her to come down from her silent orgasm before I began to move in and out of her. As soon as I began to find my rhythm, she spoke.

"I love you more, Edward," she panted.

"I doubt that," I whispered into her mouth as I began kissing it again.

I began to pound harder and harder into her, and each time I did, she let out a cry, muffled by her attempts of covering them up.

I stopped for a moment and angled myself so that I would hit the spot inside of Bella that I knew gave her unimaginable pleasure.

And as I predicted, on the first thrust onto that new spot, she let out a wail, and I let out a grunt as well.

I was thankful that Renesmee was so tired; otherwise, I was certain this action would've woken her.

I thrusted a few more times into that certain spot, while Bella furiously bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from screaming due to her pleasure, only letting out large moans in response to my movements.

I was close: now grunting after every movement. I could also tell that she was close as well. I pounded a few more times into her before making my next move.

I reached between our joined bodies and rubbed the bundle above Bella's entrance again. And as soon as I touched her, she climaxed around me, taking me with her.

**~X~O~x~O~X~**

A few hours later, I began to notice the sun rising. By the looks of it, it was probably around 8:00 AM. But we never really stopped until I heard Renesmee's breathing and heart rate change to that of a conscious being.

"_Daddy?"_ she thought.

Oh… right. Renesmee. _Jacob_. I shuddered at the name. What were we going to do about the situation at hand? I'd be damned (no pun intended) if I said that I knew...

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward stood up from our daughter's bedside and took my hand, walking me out of the room, closing the door behind us.

What the _hell_ just happened? Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my _God_! I can't _believe_ we just did that!

Apparently, I hadn't noticed that my thoughts were flowing out of my mouth, because Edward answered my not-so-unspoken statement.

"I know," he said with a hint of regret in his tone. "But it had to be done, Bella. It's better that she found out from us. She would've found out from Jacob anyway; he probably would've told her as soon as she asked."

Jacob: giving Renesmee "the talk"? I shuddered, knowing that he was right. Jacob would've told her without hesitation had she asked him.

I heard a small growl from deep in Edward's chest, and I knew he was thinking the same.

"What are we going to do about him? He will _not_ be getting away with this without punishment," I questioned him, not knowing if he even had an answer. God knows I didn't.

We walked the rest of the way to our room silently; it was obvious that Edward was lost in his thoughts.

I hadn't really noticed his hand gripping mine tighter and tighter until we walked through the door to our room.

Suddenly, I could _feel_ the splits forming on my body. It was such a strange sensation… like my granite skin was crumbling in on itself.

By this time, I began to feel the pain associated with the amount of strength that Edward was exerting. I knew he wasn't intentionally grasping my hand harder and harder each second, but damn, this was starting to hurt!

I turned to look at him. He was staring straight ahead with the deadliest stare I've ever seen- from anyone. If looks could kill… this one would.

"Edward?" I wave my hand in front of his face. Nothing.

His grip was impossibly still growing stronger. I could feel my face twisting in pain as I spoke again, this time a bit louder.

"Edward!" My free hand still waved ridiculously in front of his face. If I wasn't in such extreme pain, I probably would've laughed.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, immediately loosening his grip of my hand. I flinched slightly as he picked up my hand delicately, examining it.

"Bella, I can't tell you how sorry I am…"

"It's okay, Edward," I told him, watching my hand as the cracks disappeared. "I know you didn't mean to. I could tell you were caught up in your thoughts."

"No, it's absolutely _not_ okay, Bella! I've caused you pain!"

"Edward, calm down. I'm fine. It didn't really hurt that bad anyway. See?" I held up my hand in front of me to show him. "Not even a scratch."

"Not a scratch _left_," he commented.

"Edward…"

I turned into him and rested my arms on his shoulders as I put my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me to complete our embrace, and kissed my hair. A moment later, he leaned down again, and inhaled my scent deeply. I couldn't help but giggle and begin to kiss him as he chuckled.

We kissed gently at first, the way we did when around the family or around Renesmee. But soon our breathing became ragged and strained. I heard the door close and lock behind us.

We walked, without breaking the kiss, over to the bed, where he lay on top of me. He kissed me roughly for a moment before pulling away and tearing the robe from my body. He sat up in front of me and looked up and down my body, spread out before him, in a silky-white lingerie gown. If I were still human, I'm sure that my blood would've been spreading across my face in a deep blush. I sat up in a blur and tore the robe from his body, watching as he pulled off his boxer-shorts in one swift motion and climbed back on top of me.

He kissed me again roughly, before tracing my lips with his tongue. It sent an electric wave throughout my body.

I opened my mouth to allow him entry, and our tongues swirled together in perfect harmony. They kept swirling and exploring… I began to rip the silky fabric from my body.

"No," Edward breathed into my mouth and continued exploring, causing me to immediately stop tearing.

What? Did he want to take the gown off? Or did Renesmee wake up again? As I pondered over the meaning of his statement, I couldn't help but whimper underneath him.

I could feel his lips turn into my favorite smile before he growled his next words against my mouth.

"I absolutely _love_ that piece of clothing, Bella."

Oh… I see. He was teasing me. Well, two could play at that game.

I sat up slowly, making sure he saw each and every slight movement of my entire body, and held my arms above my head while looking into his warm, liquid eyes. Waiting.

He seemed to catch on immediately, his face turning into a competitive smile. Without breaking eye contact, he grasped the hem of the gown and _slowly_ pulled it up and off of my body.

Okay; I was wrong. Two _definitely _cannot play at this game!

I slid back down onto the bed in a blur, pulling his face back down to my own yet again. After a few moments of continued exploring, he began to trail kisses along my jaw line, down to the dip in my neck where I loved for him to kiss me. I'm sure he knew that as well.

I let out a growly moan, entangling my hands in his hair as I did so.

His kisses kept moving lower… lower… until he reached the valley between my breasts.

I wanted him. Here. Now. _Right_ now. I arched my back into him and whimpered.

In response to my actions, he lifted his hand from where it rested next to my right arm and, while continuing to trail kisses down my body, pinched my nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

I gasped at the sensation; I couldn't do anything else.

"E-Ed-Edward," I panted. I knew I was incapable of speaking!

I felt his lips turn into a smile against my skin as he spoke.

"Yes, Love?" he questioned innocently.

"Please…" I breathed, hoping he would comply with my wishes.

"Please what, Bella?" he asked.

Ugh! He _knew _what he was doing to me! He _knew_ what I wanted, but refused to give it to me. Was this a punishment for teasing him earlier? I was only playing! I forced myself to continue to speak.

"S-stop… t-teasing me…" I stuttered.

"I know nothing of what you're talking about, Bella. I am doing nothing of the sort," he said, tightening his grip.

It was no use. I was at his full control. He knew so well how to manipulate my body, I had no chance of arguing with him.

"Edwaaard…!" It was the only thing I could think of to say before whimpering, closing my eyes, and biting my lower lip to prevent myself from waking up Renesmee.

I didn't know what to do. There wasn't really anything I _could _do, anyway. I released on of my hands from Edward's hair and entangled it in my own, while still keeping one of my hands on him.

He was at my belly button now, one of the small reminders that showed the fact that I used to be human.

His tongue circled my navel once, twice, three times before dipping into it and moving lower, towards my arousal.

Suddenly, he released my nipple from his grip and brought his hand down to my wetness. I yelled slightly when he touched me, and it seemed to drive him further into teasing me. While continuing to massage the bundle of nerves above my entrance, he slipped one finger, and then another, into me and began to move them in and out of me.

The familiar feeling in my lower abdomen told me I was close. I didn't want to finish like this; I wanted him inside of me when I found my release.

"Edwaaaaaaaard…" I moaned through clenched teeth.

My pleas hit deaf ears; He began to stroke me harder, faster, and started moving his fingers in and out of me rougher than ever before.

A few moments passed before he started darting his tongue out to hit my clit, each time in a slightly different area than the last. I cried out each time he touched my body, knowing that he would tell me if I was causing our daughter to stir.

The tension in my belly impossibly kept growing and growing… I knew that I would finish any time now. As I comprehended this fact, he began to suck on my folds.

My breathing was hectic before I screamed. I didn't want this… I didn't want to have my release alone. I wanted him inside of me. But my body was betraying me.

"Oh, God! I can't... Edward… please, Edward, please!" I begged.

"Shhh, my love," he soothed as he continued his movements, now only slightly slower than before. "We wouldn't want to wake little Renesmee, now, would we?"

I groaned in response while releasing my second hand from his hair, entangling it in mine as well. Why wouldn't he just _do it_?

Just as I was about to give up holding onto my release, as well as my sanity, I felt his fingers leave my body. He lifted his face back up to mine and kissed me again before moving his length to my entrance.

"I love you so much, Bella," he said as I pushed into me. "So much…" I wanted to tell him that I loved him as well, and that I was truly grateful for him to enter me at that time, but I couldn't.

The feeling was insatiable. Unimaginable. Indescribable. I moaned as he entered me. That feeling in the pit of my stomach grew and grew. And then I fell apart underneath him.

He waited for me to come down from my orgasm before starting to move inside of me. A soon as he began to find his rhythm, I was finally able to speak.

"I love you more, Edward," I panted against him.

"I doubt that," he whispered into my mouth as he began kissing it again.

He began to pound harder and harder into me, and each time he did, I cried out, trying my hardest to cover them up.

He stopped for a moment. What now?

I was unprepared for what happened next. He pounded into me once, just once, into that spot inside of me that drove me over the edge every single time, and I almost instinctively let out a wail. I felt my lower belly quiver with excitement and tension as he pounded into me again, allowing a grunt to escape his lips while I wailed yet again.

He thrusted a few more times into that certain spot, while I furiously bit my lip to prevent myself from screaming, only letting out large moans in response to his movements.

The feeling kept building and building… I was sure to explode any moment now.

I wanted to hold on… make the moment last. Make sure that Edward was able to receive just as much pleasure as I was receiving, if not more. I was almost scared to see where the sensations would go from here on, because they kept getting impossibly bigger, stronger.

As I focused on holding on just a bit longer, Edward did something that dissolved my attempts completely.

He reached between our joined bodies and furiously rubbed the powerhouse of my pleasure. I fell to pieces underneath him, and a moment after I began clenching around him, he stiffened on top of me, and I knew he had climaxed as well.

**~X~O~x~O~X~**

We continued this vicious cycle until about 8:30 AM, when Edward told me that Renesmee had woken up.

Oh, God. I didn't want this. I wanted this to be just a regular day. (Well, as regular as a vampire's day can be…)

We could've gone hunting. Or maybe we all could've just stayed at home and relaxed. Or maybe even gone fishing with Charlie.

But instead, I had to think of a way to punish my ex-best friend, Jacob Black.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at LEMONS! Nothing like this was in my plans for the story, but I wasn't able to talk with my co-writer, Julia, while I was on the cruise… and I got bored, So... yeah… It made me blush so much as I was writing it, so I hoped you liked it! **

**Next chapter will be up ASAP as of 8/19/12! R&R!**

**Peace out yo~**


	4. The Punishment

**I do not own ****_Twilight_**** or any characters associated with the series.**

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! This is my first fanfic: be gentle. Constructive criticism  
helps. This story takes place about 3 years after ****_Breaking Dawn. _****Rated M for language, sexual themes, and some crude humor. **

**Enjoy! ~ **

* * *

**RPOV**

After waking up and getting dressed for the day, I walked through the living room where my dad was, playing with the television remote or something, and into the kitchen to find my mom pouring milk into a bowl of Frosted Flakes. I went over to the kitchen table and took a seat in front of my breakfast.

I never really _liked_ human food, but Carlisle wanted me to have at least 2 human foods a day. The Frosted Flakes had a lot of sugar, and the sweetness of it made eating it more bearable.

"Good morning," she said, bringing over a glass of elk blood and kissing me on the forehead. "Did you sleep well after we talked?" I couldn't be sure, but I thought she had a look of worry or embarrassment on her face. _Was there a reason that I shouldn't have slept well after that conversation?_

I heard my dad clear his throat when he heard that thought.

"Yep," I responded, ignoring the look on her face and gulping at the delicious blood in front of me.

"Eat first," she laughed, pulling the glass away from my lips and setting it back onto the table. "Remember what Carlisle said."

When I had finished eating the slop, we made our way to the main house like we do every day.

"Hey kid," snickered Emmett when we walked through the front door. "Did you…" he laughed before continuing the sentence. "…sleep well?"

"Emmett, don't even think about it or so help me I will shove so much human food down your throat that you'll wish you were truly dead," my dad threatened.

Emmett laughed at his threat. "Oh, and by the way, I took care of that problem for you."

"What?" asked my mom.

"Yeah, I made sure that he would never do _that_ again." It was obvious that he was trying really hard to keep from laughing hysterically.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

My dad stiffened and his eyes widened. He shuttered.

Wow. Whatever Emmett did must've been really bad. And I mean, _really bad._

"Bella, uh… why don't you take Nessie hunting for a while? I need to have a word with Emmett," he stuttered.

"No, Edward. What happened? It can't be _that _bad."

At that moment, Carlisle walked through the doorway, taking off blood-stained gloves and directing his attention to Emmett. "He'll be alright, but he will be permanently damaged in the area. Medical technology can only go so far, and reattaching limbs is still a very tricky practice. It can't be done with this situation."

"R-reattaching?" My mom stuttered, her eyes growing wide. "Oh my god…" She said as her hand came up to cover her mouth. She turned and faced the giggling figure. "Emmett… please say you didn't…"

"If I said that I'd be lyin'. And anyway, he deserved it, and you know it," he conquered.

"Who deserved what?" I asked, breaking my silence.

"Nothing to worry about, Renesmee. Why don't you go and ask Esme to get everything out for those cookies I promised?"

"Okay!"

I ran into the kitchen, completely oblivious to the conversation behind me.

**BPOV**

After she had left the room, I stood gaping at Emmett. I couldn't imagine the pain Jacob must've been in right now, and I knew that Edward must've been hearing my attempts at imagining it because he began to grimace.

"Sorry," I mumbled at him. "But Emmett! What the hell?! He's got blood running through his veins! What you did could've killed him! You don't even know-"

"I knew enough to know that his dick needed to be ripped off. So I did."

"Emmett, even though I agree with you to some extent of his punishment, I do not approve of this. The amount of physical pain he must be in-"

Emmett interrupted him. "Edward. Do you honestly care? I mean, think about what he was doing. Don't you feel so much better knowing that he got what was coming to him?"

"Jacob's pain is Bella's pain. And Bella's pain is my own."

"Oh, come on. He'll be fine. And look," he said, pulling a jar filled with water from the table behind him. "I got you a souvenir!" He shook the jar and the item inside wiggled.

"Fuck!" Edward blurted out, turning and walking from the room.

"Yeah I heard that last night too, bro! Nice work! I knew she was a screamer!" he yelled after him.

I left the room after kicking him in his own private area, leaving him moaning in pain.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. I hope you liked my version of a crack-fic! I'm done writing this story, but I have another one, called "Renesmee's First Period", and it's a serious situation kind of thing with a little bit of humor. Go read it!**

**R&R please! :D**

**Peace out yo~**


End file.
